1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device including an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, one of display devices, displays an image by using an organic EL device (for example, OLED) that emits light by the recombination of electrons and holes. Since the organic EL display device is self-luminous and does not need an additional backlight unit, the organic EL display device is advantageous in terms of power consumption and has an excellent response time, viewing angle, contrast ratio, etc.
The organic EL device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer to generate exitons, and the exitons emit light upon releasing energy. The organic light-emitting layer has a multilayer structure including an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transport layer (HTL) in order to improve light-emitting efficiency by enhancing an electron/hole balance. The organic light-emitting layer may additionally include an electron injection layer (EIL), and an hole injection layer (HIL).
The organic EL device is driven by using power voltages ELVDD and ELVSS in addition to a pixel voltage according to an image signal. Accordingly, voltage lines or electrodes where these voltages are applied are provided in an organic EL display panel.
When the organic EL display panel is damaged due to an external pressure, and the like, a short circuit may be caused among a voltage line, a scan line, and a data line where the pixel voltage is applied, and thus an overcurrent may occur between a power supply circuit that provides the power voltages ELVDD and ELVSS and the organic EL display panel. The overcurrent may thus damage the organic EL display panel, and for example, the overcurrent may cause the organic EL display panel to be burnt.